


3 of Us?

by PoseidonLTS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Faunus Harry Potter, Faunus Percy Jackson, Multi, No enabler, Pollination, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonLTS/pseuds/PoseidonLTS
Summary: After beating Voldemort Harry just wants a nice quiet life with his two fiances.After taking care of the Giants and Gaea Percy and Annabeth are looking forward to college in New Rome.But... when has the universe ever been nice to these guys. So the 5 unlucky heroes wind up on Remnant and wait, Harry and Percy aren't just brothers but they also have a sister?Join these 5 characters as they are thrown into the fire and join up with Teams RWBY and JNPR and have to save the world all over again.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Four Evil Bastards and Two Less Evil Bastards Steal the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the rights to RWBY, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson even if I wish I did.

**_ August 9 - 17 years ago - Menagerie, Remnant _ **

The sound of crying filled the room as three small beings wrapped in blankets. The mother with black cat ears atop her head smiled to her husband, exhausted. Thus the world of Remnant welcomed Blake, Hadrian, and Perseus Belladonna into the world. The new dad, a panther Faunus, held the two boys as Kali held her daughter. Finally, the children calmed and opened their eyes. Eyes of beautiful color, one set is bright emerald green, another a beautiful sea green, and finally eyes of amber on the girl. 

"Oh Ghira, they're beautiful," Her eyes alight with happiness.

"Yes, they are, and they will change the world for Faunus and humans for the better."

* * *

**_ August 8 - 11 years ago - Menagerie, Remnant _ **

Three children's laughter heard throughout the whole house; sets of footsteps ran down the hall. Two boys and a girl were running from a giant of a man. They almost got away, until the gentle giant scooped them up, walked them to their bedroom, closed the door, dropped on the bed, and tortured them with tickles. After a seemingly endless amount of "torture" later, the door opened and in walked a shorter woman, her eyes a rich amber hue. She wore a pleased smile that turned to a smirk at the sight of her kids. 

"Ghira, honey it's almost nine o'clock, they have a big day tomorrow," She spoke, grabbing the attention of the room's occupants.

"It's our birthday tomorrow," Percy shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm excited!"

"Percy, what have your mother and I said about indoor voices?"

"Sorry, dad." Percy looked down sheepishly; he always has to be reminded about his volume.

"It's all right, given the circumstances," Ghira had a smile on his face, "I mean, you are correct, it's you and your siblings' birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah!" The little girl, Blake, said happily; then she took on a confused expression, "Daddy, what was the word you used circum...uh...stan...es?"

"Oh, well, circumstances mean like the situation, like the fact that it's your birthday tomorrow, and that is why your brother yelled is a circumstance. You get it?"

"Uh, I think so!" She beamed up at her dad. "Thanks, daddy!"

"No problem, sweetheart!"

Kali looked at the four of them. Her husband, Ghira Belladonna, is a prominent member of the "Government" established on Menagerie. He is also one of the most known Faunus around the world. What with him being the founder of the White Fang. She loved him, and despite his frightening demeanor, is one of the most gentle and kind-hearted individuals she has ever met. She hopes the White Fang will be the change to finally getting equality for Faunus everywhere. Her eyes then turned to her kids.

The one closest to her was one of her boys. The one in question had sharp emerald green eyes, and his hair is like that of the rest of the family, jet black. Sitting atop his head were two panther ears, the same color as the rest of his hair. Kali loved the names of her kids, but Hadrien just likes to be called Harry, which is funny because of his untameable hair.

Her eyes then turned to her youngest, and like his slightly older brother, Perseus does not like his full name and likes to just go by Percy. He looked almost the same as his brother, with only slight differences. The most prominent one being the color of his eyes. While still green, Percy's eye color was closer to that of the sea, instead of emeralds. Like his brother, he also owned a set of panther ears. His hair was slightly lighter and more controllable than Harry's, but that was about it for the differences.

Finally, her gaze settled on her eldest, Blake. Blake was adorable and had Ghira wrapped around her tiny finger. She had family traits like her brothers. The ears that topped her head, though, were cat ears, like her mother's, not much of a difference, but still one. Her eyes color is that of her parents, being a vibrant amber color opposed to the greens her brothers possessed.

Kali loved them all so much.

"Hey, Mom, " She was pulled from her thoughts by an excited Harry. He was holding a book titled  _ The tale of the gods and magic _ , "Can you read us a story?"

"Sure, but you three have to promise to lie down, and Percy, please don't follow with your eyes. I know you want to, but with your Dyslexia, I don't want you to get a headache." She looked intently at the two boys, "Deal?"

"Deal!" The three got comfortable. Or with the two boys, trying to. It's not their fault that they can't sit still. They both, unfortunately, got ADHD and, in Percy's case Dyslexia. The two often grumbled how unfair it was that Blake didn't have to deal with these problems.

"Goodnight," Ghira said as he got up to leave, giving his kids hugs before turning to Kali, saying, "See you in bed."

"G'night Daddy," Blake said sleepily, already laying down, being the easiest to calm.

"Night Dad," The two boys smiled at him and then turned their attention to their mom.

* * *

**_ A couple of hours later _ **

Kali and Ghira were cuddled up together in their bed content. That wouldn't last, as their room became filled with light. Six figures were now in the place. Three old ladies. Two faceless beings one was golden with antlers, and the other was purple with ram horns. The last being a man with long white hair holding a staff. The Belladonna parents woke with a start. 

"What is going on? Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" Ghira may not be a violent man, but if he thought his family was in danger, that could change. He stood up fast and prepared to attack when the voice of the golden figure spoke.

"Please calm yourselves, we wish you no harm," The golden figure gestured to his companions, "I am the god of light, and next to me is my brother, the god of darkness, we are your world's gods." Next, he looked to his right. "To the right of me are The Three Fates. They come from a world that differs greatly from our own." Finally, he turned to his left, "Next to me is a man by the name of Merlin. He comes from a world similar to that of the fates, but still not the same." The golden man then directed a pointed to The Fates. The middle one nodded and turned to the Belladonna's and spoke.

"The world my sisters and I come from, and the one Merlin is native to, are both in grave danger. Our only hope lies with your children. More specifically, your two boys. We need to take them to our respective worlds, and they will return when Miss Blake reaches 17 years of age."

"Wh-what!" Kali looked around fearfully, and then that fear turned to fury. "There is absolutely no way in  _ fucking hell  _ that I will let you take them from me!"

"Leave now and never return," Ghira stated with venom. If any of the beings in the room were mortal, they would run scared. Sadly they're anything, but mortal.

The purple god spoke then, "Oh, you don't have a choice, if the kids do not come to the other worlds then those worlds would cease to exist, so would this one."

"I am sorry," The old wizard mumbled, he was one of two that looked guilty. The other being one of The Fates. "If there was any other way, believe me, I'd choose it in a heartbeat. I would rather do anything else than break up your family." The man then turned to The Fates once more, and the only other one who had a guilty expression started speaking.

"They will not live easy lives, for no hero's path is without hardship. We will do our best to help them. We will also remove the memories of the previous six years and plant artificial ones in their place. Little Blake will also have her memories changed, for we do not want her to be in despair at age six as she could not understand why her brothers disappeared. Again I am sorry to have to do this."

"Wait, you are not removing our memories of them?" Questioned Kali, her ears flattened down on her head in rage.

"That is correct; we feel it is in your best interest. Also, your kids will not be gone forever. When they and Blake reach the age of 17, they will return to Remnant, and will also bring their significant others with them." The golden god said as if that would make everything better.

"Please don't do this," Ghira, ever the pacifist tried to reason with them, but his pleas went ignored while Kali's eyes narrowed with hate.

"What do you mean 'in our best interest?'."

One by one, the immortals vanished. The first to go was the younger of the two brothers. The elder brother quickly followed them. The next two to leave were two of The Fates. After they left, the only ones who remained were the ones with a bit of humanity.

"I truly hope you can forgive us. I understand we don't deserve it, and you don't deserve to have your family ripped apart. Do not fret for your children will do incredible things. You should be proud." The remaining Fate said before vanishing.

"You will see them again. I promise. When the children return, the memories they lost will restore themselves," He gave a sad smile, "They will remember each other and remember you too. Have faith. I am sorry, truly, I never wanted this to happen." With that, the final figure disapparated from the room, leaving two parents that were on the verge of a breakdown. 

Quickly they headed to their kids' room only to see something heartbreaking. Instead of the three beds like usual, there was only one, and on it was only Blake. Kali fell to her knees, silently sobbing. While Ghira went to Blake's bed, picked her up gently, and brought her and his wife back to the master bedroom. Neither parent wanted to let her go.

* * *

__ **_ Present - Beacon Academy - Vale, Remnant - Set directly after Vol. 2 Chapter 1 - One Month Before Blake's Birthday _ ** __

Blake looked up from her book as she heard the door to the dorm room open. A smile appeared on her face as she saw who walked in. Weiss, as usual, when straight to her desk and started reviewing the notes that were taken during class that day.  _ Gods, she's beautiful.  _ Oh yeah, that's another problem that's been becoming more apparent. Ever since her team and Team JNPR found out she was a Faunus, Blake had gotten thoughts like that one on more than one occasion. Now, that isn't a bad thing Blake would love just to ask Weiss out, heavily suspecting that Weiss was into girls. The problem is Weiss isn't the only one capturing Blake's thoughts. Ruby  _ and  _ Yang also occupied the Faunus' thoughts continuously. Polyamory isn't the problem, sure it's not the norm, but it's not frowned upon or taboo.

The three main problems were. One, Weiss, was born in a very close-minded environment, so she may not feel comfortable with a multi-partner relationship. Two, Weiss is the heiress to the  _ Schnee Dust Company.  _ Why would she like a Faunus? Blake knew Weiss wasn't her father. Still, she couldn't convince herself that Weiss wouldn't care about whether she was a Faunus. Three, two of the people Blake likes were half-sisters.  _ Half-Sisters!  _ How would that work? Blake was sure that Ruby and Yang only had sisterly love for each other and knew they, thankfully, had nothing more than that. 

Just then, the door slammed open, knocking Blake from her thoughts, as Ruby and Yang burst into the room. Ruby quickly went to her side's closet and fished out a box. Blake couldn't see what it was as Ruby hid it from view, but knowing Ruby and Yang, she had a feeling it was some game. Then she stood in the center of the room and spoke in her  _ Leader Voice,  _ "All right Team RWBY as your leader I am ordering an important, mandatory team meeting in the library!" Ruby then smiled sweetly, making Blake's stomach do backflips.

Weiss groaned, getting up from her seat and fixing Ruby with an annoyed frown, "Is it that important? I have to review the notes from today!"

"Ice Queen, lighten up it's the first day after the break. You need not be a slaver driver to yourself yet," Yang sent a sincere, heart-stopping smile to the heiress. The girl's face suddenly flushed an extraordinary amount. Blake felt a pang of jealousy, but only for a moment. However, it quickly became replaced with something much worse impulsiveness.

Now Blake has never been very open with people, not having any siblings and protective parents, she tended to just stay by herself. She also kept her emotions hidden most of the time, so when Blake's brain caught up with her mouth and processed what she said, the Faunus' eyes widened, and her ears stood straight up.

"What did you say?" Weiss softly spoke with disbelief.

"N-n-nothing I uh d-don't know w-what you're uh talking about um," Blake's face felt like someone poured boiling water on it, and she was sure her face was redder than Ruby's cloak. "Let's get to the library," She hurriedly tried to get out of the dorm. Sadly she got blocked.

Yang loved to torture her teammates, so the blonde stood in front of the entrance not letting anyone pass, "Ah bup bup bup, slow down Blakey. I could've sworn you asked Weiss to go out with you," She sent Blake a shit-eating grin, who was switching between hiding her red face in her hands, looking worriedly at Weiss, and sent a terrifying glare at Yang, who didn't seem affected by it at all.

After hearing Yang, Weiss' face turned strawberry red and could not look Blake in the eye. 

After about two minutes of extreme awkwardness, Weiss could finally look at Blake. What she saw made her sad. Blake looked like a kicked puppy, her anger at Yang subsiding for the moment.  _ Does Blake like me? Why would she like me, after everything my family has done to Faunuskind?  _

Blake finally looked up and met Weiss's gaze. What she saw was not expected. Weiss didn't look upset or disgusted but confused. Almost as if she could figure out why Blake would ask her out.

"B-Blake?" Blake's ears snapped to attention, and she looked at Weiss who seemed, conflicted? "Why would you ask me out? Like why would you like me?" Weiss trailed off at the end, but Blake could hear her just fine.

"Uh um w-well you're r-really p-pretty and uh a right person w-with a kind heart, and when you d-drop the 'Ice Queen' act, you are one of the uh kindest, most adorable people on Remnant, and uh," Blake caught herself before she got even more embarrassed.

Weiss was the definition of red at this point as she, like Blake, was not good with her emotions. She then got the courage to speak, "Blake uh a-ask me, a-again."

"Huh?" That was Blake's very dignified response. 

Ruby was looking on with worry for most of this ordeal, but then she heard Weiss's demand, and a smile crept its way on to her face. Yang thought the whole thing was hilarious and, unlike her sister, was laughing at the two red-faced teenagers. Except when she heard Weiss's request for Blake to ask her again, Yang's laughter turned to shock, not expecting the heiress to take the initiative.

"Ask me out again," Weiss said much more confidently than before, her face still bright red.

"Oh, uh ok, um Weiss, would you like to go on a d-date w-with me?" Blake hopes she doesn't look too desperate.  _ It's too good to be true; there is no way Weiss will say yes. _

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? This idea has been floating around in my head for about a week and, I finally worked up the courage to write a story. This is my first fanfic, and it's definitely a complicated idea so, I don't know if it's any good. I will accept criticism and tips, but please try not to be too harsh.  
> I am changing the timeline a bit, so Beacon starts in late spring so all of Volume 1 has happened before August. Also, on the Harry Potter side of things, I just moved everything up a year so everyone is a year younger. Hermione's also been changed so that she was born after Harry just to have the timeline work better in this fic.  
> I know that Harry or Percy did not make a big appearance yet don't worry that will be in the next chapter. Also, I know the Fates and the Gods aren't really evil I just thought that was a funny chapter name. I also know "Having characters get together in the first chapter," is not always the best but the RWBY girls will get together before Blake's birthday, so I wanted it to move a bit faster then what would normally happen.  
> I don't know how often I will update so I will not make any promises.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. What a Night

__ **_ July 8th - RWBY dorm - Remnant _ ** __

To say Blake was nervous was like saying Velvet has bunny ears. It had been two days since the whole fiasco with Torchwick, and Blake didn't feel better about the problems with the White Fang, but that was not the cause of her panic. No, that has been caused by the stunning white-haired girl in front of her. Weiss had said something shocking, and Blake could feel her entire person freeze with nerves. "What?"

Weiss huffed in indignation, "I said, I will not go out with you while you're wearing that stupid bow! I want to go on a date with Blake, the real one, not the one hiding behind a piece of cloth."

Blake's face took on a look of hurt. _ Doesn't Weiss understand why I wear the bow, and I'm not hiding, at least I don't think so?  _ "I'm not hiding behind my bow. You know why I wear it, I don't want people to judge me by what I am, but who I am."

"And what are you?" Her icy glare was directed at the confused Faunus, "I mean, when will you take it off, after the Faunus get equal treatment? What will that say about you, huh? All they'll see is someone, ashamed of her heritage, not a beacon of hope for the Faunus!"

"I'm  _ not  _ ashamed! I just want to..." Blake slowly trailed off.  _ Why do I hide? I mean, I want change, but I'm... scared. _

"You are one of the top students in Beacon, and not just in first year ranking. You could be a model for the Faunus. They'll see you and realize that the White Fang isn't the only way to be heard. That someone like them, who dealt with the same discrimination and racism, could overcome it without resorting to terrorism." Weiss looked at Blake pleadingly, "Please take it off. For me."

And with that, Blake's resolve crumbled. What Weiss said was sound logic. Weiss _ ' right. I know she is. Ah, why did she have to use that face? She must have been getting lessons from Ruby for her puppy dog face. It was not that good a week ago.  _ "You're right" It came out as a choked sob, "I-I-I'm a coward."

"No. If there is one thing I'm sure of is that you are not a coward. You just lost yourself for a while." The smile that Blake received was one of the warmest that Weiss had ever given.

"Ok, I'll take it off, thank you." As she started untying the bow, a thought crossed her mind that made her pause, "Wait, what about your dad?"

"What about him?" The confusion was evident on the heiress's face.

"I mean, what will he say if he finds out his daughter is out on a date with not just a girl but a Faunus? Forgive me, but I don't think your dad is very open to change, and this would be a huge one for him."

Weiss stood up and took a seat next to Blake, and grabbed her hand, "I don't care what my father thinks. If he is not ok with it, then so be it. I will no longer play his games." Weiss got that stubborn glint in her eyes that made Blake's knees weak.

"Ok," That was all that it took before Weiss reached up and grabbed the cloth and tore it off, careful not to hurt Blake.

"There we go much better," Weiss said happily. "Ok let's go, where are you taking me again?"

"It's a surprise, but I think you will like it. I know I do."

* * *

__ **_ August 1st - Half-Blood Hill - Earth (Chapter 51, pg 459, Blood of Olympus) _ ** __

_ '"The whole earth is my body,"  _ Gaea boomed.  _ "How would you fight the goddess of' Earth?"  _

Percy being the master at pissing off gods and goddesses, did just that. "Oh, SHUT UP! Your precious giants are dead, and you're about to be as well!"

_ "That's sweet, even though you are not of this world, you would still die pitifully for it. I cannot be killed, and I will wipe you and your little friends with ease." _

Her words made Percy pause.  _ Not from this world, the hell?  _ "Look, lady, I don't know what you were dreaming about when you were asleep, but you are off your rocker. I am here standing before you, and you're saying I'm not from this world," Percy then turned to Annabeth, his signature lopsided smirk plastered on his face, "Can gods become senile?"

Annabeth was about to respond. She would have probably told Percy to be serious, but she didn't get the chance. Gaea suddenly turned thoughtful,  _ "So, they still haven't told you the truth. They better hurry, they only have eight days left. _ _ The Fates are playing it risky. It would be terrible for you to go back with no warni--" _

_ 'FOOOOMP!'  _ **_ (Resume book canon) _ **

* * *

__ **_ August 3rd - Olympus Throne Room - Olympus _ ** __

The six, plus Grover, Nico, and Reyna stood in the middle of the throne room. Percy looked impatient and frustrated, "Look Artemis, I know you hate men, but please, you guys just called us to Olympus, with the only information being 'This will change the rest of your life' I want Thalia here."

Artemis' only response was to sigh, and with a wave of her hand, her lieutenant appeared in the room. Thalia look momentarily confused before looking at the assembled demigods, rolled her eyes, and said, "What did you idiots do  _ now _ ?"

"Why do you always assume it's our fault?" Percy then turned to the others, "Why does she always assume it's our fault?"

"Because it usually is Kelp Head."

"Cann it Pinecone Face. For your information, the gods called us up here, saying that this will change our lives. Seeing as you have not only a brother here but also two cousins and a sister in all but blood. I felt it was appropriate that you were present."

"Are you mortals done, or are we going to listen to more petty arguments," Zeus drawled out. However, there was something in his eyes that showed a hint of apprehension. As soon as he stopped speaking, there was a flash, and standing before the demigods, were the three Fates. All at once, the teens tensed.

"No! Absolutely  _ not!  _ We just saved your immortal asses, you do not get to kill us." Annabeth quickly smacked the back of Percy's head, hard. Not only were the Fates here, but Percy just called the entire thirteen Olympians, plus Hades, asses.

"Calm child," The Fate in the middle spoke, "Your time is not yet up, in fact, your story is just beginning."

"All I know is that Gaea said some crap to me about not being told the truth and that you three are playing it risky."

The one on the left, right for the demigods, looked sad, like a mother explaining to their child, that their father is dead. Fitting actually since the Fates control when people die. "Child, Gaea spoke the truth. There are things that you have not been told. I believe she also said you are not from this world. Correct?" She continued without waiting for a response, "That too is also the truth."

The effects of that statement happened immediately. Percy's scowl dropped to make way for the lost and skeptical expression now on his face. Annabeth's reaction was probably the calmest, all thing considered. She just looked suspicious. Piper, Jason, Thalia, Frank, and Reyna had the most strong opinions and just started shouting about bullshit. Grover looked confused, the empathy link suddenly felt weird, like something wasn't right.

Nico and Hazel had the most worrying ones. They held their heads as if information that was hidden from them suddenly reappeared. That's precisely what happened. "GUYS!" Nico rarely raised his voice, but he did, "They're telling the truth. I can't feel Percy's soul. It's there I can see it, but it's different. The soul, at least the way children of Hades see it, is a manifestation of color, the same color as your lifeline, formed into a ball right where the heart is. Percy looks like it's all around his body. It's like an aura field protecting him."

His words brought them to silence. They looked at Hazel as if to get confirmation, and all she could do was a nod.

"B-but how? I was born here." He gestured to Poseidon, "My dad's right there, and my mom is in New York." Just then, the Fates looked like they just realized something. A flash, and there stood Sally Jackson. She looked around and then up at Poseidon, dread in her eyes. He just nodded, and she started crying. Poseidon quickly shrunk to human size and went to comfort her.

The Fate on the right now spoke, "On August 18th, 16 years ago, we appeared before your mother and father with a baby in our hands. We told them that this was their child. We made it as if you were born of them, so you were just like any other demigod." Another Fate picked up where she left off.

"On August 8th, 11 years ago, we appeared before your birth parents with three other immortal beings, not from this world. You are a triplet, with a brother and a sister. We told your real parents that we needed to take you and your brother to two different worlds of else they would be destroyed. This happened the night before your sixth birthday. They objected and were willing to fight us." The final Fate took over then.

"We told them there was no other way. The only other person guilty about what we did besides me was the god of the world your brother was sent to. We altered you and your siblings' memories, and aged you and your brother down, and took you to the different worlds." They looked lost. Their brother in all but blood was not from this world. Percy looked lost as well until he processed everything. Then he got angry.

"You, you  _ BASTARDS!  _ What gives you the right to take me from my family. I had siblings that I can't even remember. I was forced to grow up with an abusive, vile excuse for a human being. I had almost SIX YEARS of memories with them that are gone." He paused. His eyes widened, "You said you changed my memories and those of my siblings. You said nothing about my parents." He looked at them and narrowed his eyes before exploding, "You left their memories, didn't you. Why? So you can torture them further? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"It was in their best interest to remember." That was all that was said. As if that was all it needed.

"And what about everyone else? Did you let them remember, or were my parents the only ones?"

"Your parents are the only ones that remember."

"But why? You let them keep memories of two people, no one else will remember. They'll never see me again. That is just cruelty." Percy's eyes were red with tears, and he was shaking. If it weren't for Poseidon actively trying to keep the water around Olympus at bay, the throne room would have had a hurricane in the middle of it. His voice suddenly turned quiet and cold. "And why tell me? What do I gain from this?"

"You will see them again, for you were only needed temporarily. On the ninth of this month, you will return to your world. There are some similarities to this world and Remnant, but there are many, many differences." They went to continue but were interrupted not by Percy, but Annabeth.

"No, that's not right. That's not just. We saved the world twice. We were supposed to spend senior year together and then go to New Rome and go to college. You can't take him from me, n-not after everything w-w-we went through." Annabeth was sobbing, getting comfort from Percy, Piper, and Thalia.

"Please calm child. You will not be separated from your beloved. He will go back, and he will take you with him." Hera suddenly extended her hand, and power radiated from it. As she was trying to calm the demigods. 

Poseidon spoke then, "Percy, please, hear them out. You can yell at me and anybody else after they are finished." Percy just turned his glare to his father and saw the pleading expression on his face. He slowly nodded, and Poseidon waved his hands as furniture appeared in the room. Three loveseats for the different couples, and a couch that could fit three people on it, and a chair. Nico took the chair, and Grover, with the encouragement of Piper, had Reyna and Thalia sit next to each other. Grover didn't know why Piper wanted that to happen, but he trusted her. 

The Fates started up again, "Remnant is a world where the Greek Gods do not exist. Instead, there are only two The God of Light and The God Of Darkness. They were brothers and always at odds with each other. Thus came the creation of hunters and huntresses, the protectors created by the God of Light, used to fight the creations the God of Darkness made. The Creatures of Grimm, they are the epitome of darkness and evil. They are attracted to negative emotions."

It was picked up then by the Fate on the left, "There is also a material called Dust, capital D, that is used to power everything. There are four basic elements Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. These can be combined to create more types of Dust."

"There are also a few other key details. Each hunter or huntress has a Semblance, a power. Your sister Blake, her Semblance, is the ability to make a shadow clone of herself. One of her partners, Ruby, can burst into a flurry of rose petals and has super speed. Your Semblance has already been unlocked. Your ability to control water at the level that you do does not come from Poseidon. When you were brought here, he gave you the water-breathing, imperviousness to water, and communication with horses and water creatures. Sure he boosted your power a bit, but most of it comes from your Semblance."

Percy looked at his father for confirmation, and when he nodded, Percy looked at his hands as if he realized how powerful he actually was. "Wait, let's say you are telling the truth. When I go back, will I lose all the things Dad gave me?"

"No, you will keep your abilities across worlds. We felt like that was fair. Now on to more pressing matters. You will be transported to Remnant, and your memories will be restored on the 9th. Annabeth will join you. We told your parents that your significant other would join you upon your return."

Then, Annabeth hesitantly asked, "Will I also get a Semblance?"

"Yes, you will. You will not be told what it is. Nor will you have it from the get-go. You will unlock it, just like any other."

The Fate on the left then picked up where the other two left off, "You will not be completely cut off from this world. You will still be able to send Iris messages, and we were told by Iris that you should be thankful because this takes a good amount of power to do."

"The final two things we will tell you are. One Remnant is on the brink of war, and you, your brother, and your sister will lead the light against the dark. This last piece of information is a bit of a warning. Both of your siblings are in polyamorous relationships." And with that final bombshell, the Fates disappeared. 

"Well, it looks like we need to pack," Percy had no emotion in his voice as he just walked out of the throne room.

* * *

**_ July 8th - Sushi Paradise - Remnant _ **

Weiss looked fondly at the black-haired girl in front of her. Said girl was devouring her plate of sushi and looked quite amusing. Weiss tried unsuccessfully to hide her laughter. The noise made Blake look up from her food, a confused, adorable smile on her face. "What?"

That just set Weiss off again. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. "Nothing. It's just funny seeing you, someone who is normally so calm and collected, eating with such gusto." Blake's cat ears flattened, and her cheeks turned pink.

"Shutup," Was her feeble attempt to defend her self, trying to act as if she was hurt. Too bad, she was smiling like an idiot. Weiss just started laughing again, thinking nothing could be better than this. Well, one thing that could make this better. 

Now she felt a familiar feeling creep its way into the forefront of her mind.  _ I'm supposed to be on a date with Blake. Stop thinking about the other two.  _ Blake saw the smile drop from the girl's face for a couple of moments before it came back. She could tell it was a little forced.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Weiss looked up at Blake's warm concerned eyes and looked down at her plate.

"N-nothing w-why are you asking?"

"Weiss, you are terrible at lying to not just me but the rest of the team. I can tell something's wrong. Is it the date? Are you not enjoying it? If you're not, we can pay, and we can go back to the dorm early. If you want," Blake's voice kept getting softer and softer worried Weiss wasn't having fun.

"What? No! I'm having a wonderful time. It's just, I'm sorry that I can't fully love you," Blake's eyes filled with tears thinking she is about to get rejected, "Wait, that came out wrong. Let me explain. I grew up pretty much unloved, so I'm not super sure what love is supposed to look like. I know you make me happy, and I think I love you, but," Weiss sighed.  _ Here goes nothing. It's like a band-aid, just get it over with. Quick and simple,  _ "You are not the only one I love. I also have strong feelings for Ruby and Yang." Weiss finished so quietly even Blake's uncovered cat ears couldn't pick up what she said.

"Weiss, speak up a little. I didn't hear what you said."

"I also in love with Ruby and Yang!" Weiss said that louder than intended, and her face flushed a considerable amount. Blake just looked shocked. Weiss started to think she was about to get yelled at, but an ample giant smile appeared on her date's face.

"Huh, isn't that convenient? I uh happen to feel the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up! I'm back with a new chapter. I will be covering Harry's stuff next chapter. That's going to be a hand full, I need to find a way to get him with Daphne as well as Hermione, amongst other things, without having it take up a crap ton of chapters. Wish me luck! As you can see the RWBY timeline is currently a month behind the Percy Jackson one. It will catch up. Also yes I'm going to have Thalia and Reyna get together, I happen to like the ship, so we're gonna roll with it. I will be the first to admit the way Percy got his powers and the reactions from the demigods were not the best. I might, in the future, go back and change it. I hope you enjoyed regardless.  
> -PoseidonLTS


	3. The Wizarding World

**_ Room of Requirement - Hogwarts - Start of Dumbledore's Army (OotP) _ ** __

Harry was waiting for everyone to arrive at the first meeting of the DA. He was growing increasingly nervous as more people showed up. "I can't do this, Hermione," He sent a worried glance to the witch at his side, "You know how much I hate attention."

Hermione took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "Harry, it will be okay," She gave him a smile and a quick peck on the lips, "You will do great."

You see, Harry and Hermione have been dating since the Yule Ball last year after Harry gained a random burst of courage and asked her to go with him. A particular immortal being may have played a part in that and some things to come, but they need not know about that yet. Said immortal might have also lowered Ron's jealousy, so Harry didn't need to lose a friend. Anyway, it just so happens that one of Merlin's little nudges is about to reveal itself.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

Daphne Greengrass, when one thinks of that name they usually think of the "Ice Queen" of Slytherin. Or to a few close friends, the caring Daphne who will do anything to protect her friends and family. That second one is seen only by a handful of people: her parents, her little sister, Tracy Davis, Blase Zabini, and Hermione Granger. How Hermione became one of the few people, she trusted to show her true self to even Daphne didn't know. After being in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy together for two-and-a-half years, and almost always becoming partners in any partner project, they formed a close bond. No one, not even her friends, knows of their friendship. Tonight that was all about to change.

"You're kidding," Daphne's shock written on her face.

"Yes, and you will bring Tracy, Blase, and Astoria with you," Hermione looked pointedly at her friend. "Trust me."

"You seriously think four Slytherins can just show up to a secret meeting, run by Gryffindors, unannounced, and expect that everyone would be okay with it?"

"Of course not!" Hermione mocked hurt before continuing, "What do you think I'm stupid? No! I know people will be suspicious, as will the three you're bringing with you! I will tell everyone about our friendship and help convince them you can be trusted. Harry will back me up. He trusts me, and if I think you can be trusted, then he with make sure you are welcomed."

Daphne huffed and slowly relented, "Fine! I'll come to the stupid DA meeting."

"Thank you! I think this will be good for house unity," Hermione gushed as she pulled Daphne into a hug.

"Just so you know, you owe me big time."

* * *

_**And we're back** _

With all the pillows filled, Harry was just about to start when four more appeared, and the doors opened one more time, and four more students entered the room. The one leading them had an aura of confidence and calm. The other three just looked nervous. Four more would have been fine; Harry didn't care, and then Ron pointed out a problem. "How did you filthy snakes find out about this?"

" _ RONALD  _ put you thickheaded views away and sit down." Hermione quickly scolded him, and he did what he was told. Then what happened next surprised just about everyone in the room. Hermione got up, marched over to the Slytherins, and pulled the leading one into a hug. When she pulled away, she smirked at the newcomers, "What took so long? I thought you wouldn't show."

"Sorry, Malfoy was extra pushy tonight. You know one of these days he's gonna find out and have a fit." The blond smirked right back.

Everyone was still silent. Although most were thinking along the same train of thought.  _ A Muggle-born Gryffindor just walked up to the Hogwarts Ice Queen, hugged her, and are speaking like they are old friends, huh?  _ "Um, Hermione, what's going on?" Harry finally found his voice and spoke up.

"Oh, sorry, this is Daphne Greengrass, my best friend after Harry. Sorry Ron, but you and I fight too much."

Ron just grumbled something about bloody snakes. "How'd that happen?" Harry asked.

"Well, she and I have been partnered up in just about every partner project in not just Runes but in Arithmancy as well. It was inevitable. We can talk about this later. All you need to know is that I trust her, and she trusts them, so they are okay to be here."

Before long, Daphne joined the golden trio and became especially close to Harry and Hermione. When the time came for the battle of the Department of Mysteries, it was not the Ministry Six but the Ministry Seven. Sadly, Sirius still lost his life.

* * *

**_ Runes Classroom - Hogwarts - 6th year _ ** __

"Mr. Potter, this is fantastic! I have never seen someone get a grasp on Ancient Runes as fast as you have!"

Harry's natural reaction was to blush, as he often did when receiving praise, "Uh, thanks, but it wasn't that hard I'm sure others can pick up on it just as fast if not faster than I can."

Professor Babbling gave him a look of exasperation, "Mr. Potter, you started the year on the third-year curriculum and are already caught up. It's not even the winter holidays yet. That's unheard of. You don't even need to take your OWLs for this class." She was skeptical when she heard that Harry Potter wanted to take runes this late into his schooling. She would have been happy if he reached the end of the third-year class by Christmas. So it's easy to say she was floored when he came to her after a month to ask to take the third-year final. He got a perfect on that test. The boy was a prodigy, not that he would ever believe that.

"I could not have done it without Hermione and Daphne's help," Harry insisted. 

"Harry," The professor, who never used her students' first names unless she was trying to get the point across, fixed him with a pointed look, "The applications and rune schemes you are making haven't been used before. They were all theoretical because no one could get them to work. It's astounding. Stop doubting yourself." She gave him a stern look, "I mean it. Now, I have kept you long enough, go find your friends and get some food. I will see you in the next sixth-year class on Monday."

"Will do. Thanks!" Harry said, giving her a cheeky salute on his way out.

"So how d'you do?"

"Perfect, I will be joining you two in class come Monday."

"Oh, Harry, that's great!" Hermione said as she pulled him into a hug. When she let go, she kissed him and then let Daphne give him one of her own.

"What did we say, Harry? You are a natural." She said, resting her head against his chest.

"Oi Scar Head!"

"Yeah, Blondie?" Just then, Malfoy and Ron showed up.

"Just overheard you aced the runes test. Good on ya!" Draco's expression displayed the happiness he felt for his friend. 

A lot changed over the summer. One of the first happened in the wake of Sirius's will. He annulled the marriage between Narccisa and Lucius and told Draco to talk with Harry. Nothing came from that for the first two weeks after the will, but Draco reached out and was able to have a fresh start. That friendship then led Harry to claim his lordships. From there, that opened another can of worms because the Black family had a marriage contract with the Greengrass family. After many conversations with Daphne and Hermione's families, the three teens eventually formed a polyamorous relationship.

That was not the only thing found out during that visit to Gringotts. They also discovered the Horcrux in Harry's scar and a load of other health problems and bindings on his magic. So, after a grueling potion regime and many operations, Harry looked good. Now standing at six feet (1.82 meters), Harry was much taller than his fiances with them standing at five foot six (1.68 meters). He also bulked up, no longer being the scrawny kid he was. On one of his excursions to Diagon Alley and London, Hermione and Daphne got him a whole new wardrobe. The last physical change made to Harry that summer was one operation the goblin performed on him. They made it, so he no longer needed glasses. 

Now, as to what the medical procedures did for him. The first was that most of his magical core was bound. This, and the other binds, were caused by the Horcrux being attached to him for so long. After that, the goblins unlock his Animangus potential, his Metamorphamangus abilities, and his natural Occlumency. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Now Harry gave himself highlights in hair the same color as his eyes and changed his hairstyle. Said hairstyle was a fade on the sides and back with the top being much longer. Overall, he rocked the look.

When he looked through his vaults with Hermione, Daphne, Ron, and Draco, they found a large number of rare items. One was in the Potter vault. It was a staff, although it looked like it could change forms, they couldn't figure out how to. There were a plethora of ancient tomes filled with incredible magical knowledge. There were also books with fairy tales in them. One was about a world called Remnant. For some reason, that one in particular one stuck with Harry. Something about it felt familiar. He just chalked it up to something his parents read to him when he was a baby. He also found his parents' journals, in them, were their experiences at Hogwarts and spells and potions his mother created. In his father's, he found rune schemes and notes on transfiguration and animagi transformations.

Those journals piqued the teens' curiosity the most. Naturally, they learned to be Anamagi first. Harry was the first to fully transform into his animal form, a Melanistic Leopard(Black Panther) with emerald green eyes. As expected, Hermione and Daphne were the next to turn. Daphne took the form of a Snow Leopard with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Hermione turned into a different leopard and, after a good amount of research revealed it to be an Indochinese Leopard with Hermione soft chestnut brown eyes. Ron was the next to unlock his form. He turned into a Mastiff. Last was Draco, who turned into an African Rock Python.

* * *

**_ Room of Requirement - Hogwarts - Near the end of 6th Year _ ** __

"So, what's the plan to get rid of Voldemort?" Daphne asked. Ron and Draco still flinched, but not as much as earlier in the year. 

"Well, we know about the Horcruxes. The diary, the Hufflepuff cup, the Gaunt ring, and my scar have been dealt with. Dumbledore thinks there are three more. He also believes that two of them are items left by the founders." Harry told the group.

Hermione then spoke next, "I have looked up what those items could be and found that Slytherin had a locked and Ravenclaw had a diadem. As for the last, I have no idea." 

"Wait," Draco had an idea, "He always keeps his snake Nagini close to him. There's a chance that might be the last one."

Ron agreed with his idea. "Draco's on to something. You said Dumbledore showed you everything he had on Riddle?" When Harry nodded, he continued, "What else could it be then?"

Everyone seemed to agree with that logic; now, all that was left was to find them are remove Riddle's soul.

* * *

**_ Hogwart's Courtyard - Hogwarts - After Battle of Hogwarts _ ** __

Exhaustion set in over Harry. They did it. He's gone. They did it. He was almost knocked over when two pairs of are suddenly found themselves around his torso. "We did it, Harry. You can finally relax." Hermione said that. The one who has been with him since Halloween eight years ago. 

"We love you." That was Daphne. She came later. That didn't matter. She held the team together when things got heated during the hunt. They were equal in his eyes. 

"I love you both so much. Tomorrow we seal the deal. I want you to be my wives as soon a possible." Harry spoke with conviction. Nothing would stop him from marrying his girls.

* * *

**_ Unknown Location _ ** __

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne were transported to what looked like the Gryffindor Common Room. On the couch in front of the fire sat a lone figure. Something about him seemed familiar. "Please, come sit," He said.

When they sat, they finally got a look at the man's face. It looked so familiar, "I sure you are trying to figure out who I am, so I will just tell you. Hello, my name is Merlin." 

"...How?" Harry couldn't remember who said it, but it was voiced, nonetheless. 

"Well, I am a god. Now I know you all are wondering why you were brought here, yes?" They just nodded, perplexed. "Well, to start, I will first say I never wanted this to happen, and I truly am sorry, Harry."

"About what?" Harry suddenly cut in, "Please don't tell me we have another prophecy over our heads."

"No, what I'm sorry about happened 13 years ago. Do you remember that fairy tale about Remnant?" They nodded, confused, "Well, Remnant is real, and... that is your home. When you were five, I had to take you from that world into this one. It was the only way to save it, and I am so sorry."

"I... I'm... I was born... I'm not from here?" Harry looked closely at Merlin's face, trying to find any sign that he was lying. He wasn't.

"You are a triplet. You are the middle one, with a younger brother and an older sister. You have two wonderful parents who love you and missed you dearly. We had no choice. We-" He was cut off harshly.

" _ What,"  _ Harry's voice was cold and quiet but cut through the immortal's words, "I had a family,  _ and you took me away from them. What right do you have to do that? I was loved. I had a home, parents that loved me, and you took it all away."  _ Harry was shaking now, " _ I grew up BEATEN! TREATED LIKE A SLAVE! SHOWN NO LOVE! WHY?"  _ Merlin looked resigned like he knew this would happen, but he said nothing, " **_ TELL ME! _ ** "

"We had no choice, only you could have saved this world from destruction. You had a task, and you completed it. Your brother also was sent to another world. One where the Greek and Roman myths are true, and the titans and giants were rising again. I was not alone in this decision. I violently opposed it, but the deciders of the other worlds agreed to the plan. One of the fates, the leaders of the world your brother went to, was also against this plan." Merlin spoke calmly.

Daphne then spoke up, "Why are you telling us this? There seems to be no point in doing so."

Merlin shook his head, "I must tell you. For, I am warning you. You will go back in a week. Hermione and Daphne will not be left behind; they will be with you." He then smiled, "Now, on to the important things. One Remnant differs greatly from Earth. There is very little magic. Instead, each person can create an Aura, a projection of one's soul that protects and strengthens the body, with this also comes a semblance or a unique ability, like a superpower. Your brother has the power to control water, and your sister can make clones of herself to act as a distraction. Yours is runes. That's why you are so good at them. What you do with and how you utilize them is yours to figure out."

"Next is dust. It-"

"Dust? What so special about dust?" Hermione asked. Merlin just looked at her, and she realized she just interrupted  _ Merlin  _ and promptly turned red.

"Dust is very essential, my dear girl. It gives power to everything. There are four basic types; water, air, earth, and fire. With these, they can combine to make other types of dust. They also can enhance weapons, semblances, and even be put on clothing. That leads me to Daphne's semblance. You, being gifted in the art of potions, will be given a Semblance that specializes in the uses of dust. You will know the best way to combine and use dust in battle, not just for your self, but also for your allies." He then stood and summoned three items a staff, a bow, and a hilt for a sword of some kind. 

"Now, your sister is training to become what is called a huntress. Huntsmen and Huntresses have been protecting Remnant from the Creatures of Grimm for centuries." Before Hermione could voice her question, Merlin answered it, "The Grimm are creatures of absolute darkness. Their only goal is to destroy humanity. Your sister enrolled in one of the four academies that train them to become huntsmen. Now weapons on Remnant differ significantly from the ones here. Using the power of dust, mecha-shifting was created. This allows for the weapon to change into another form.

Just then, the three weapons he summoned changed. First, the staff changed into a war scythe and then into a rifle. Next, the bow split in half and created two daggers and then shifted into a crossbow. Finally, the sword handle suddenly sprouted a glowing Katana blade that then slipped into a pistol. "These will be your weapons. Harry, yours is the staff, Hermione; you have the katana, and Daphne, you get the bow. Now you will need to create a combat outfit, but you will be given the skill to wield these weapons. Oh, and Hermione, before I forget, you need your semblance. Yours is the ability to see how an enemy fights, what their strengths, and what their weaknesses are. Now, questions?"

"One." Harry mumbled his anger subsided now, "Why don't I remember my family or Remnant at all?"

"Well, when we took you and your brother, we altered you, your brother, and your sister's memories. We did not change your parents' memories, but that's for the best. Once you return, you will gain them back." Harry just nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"Okay... I guess we will see you in a week?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, one week." And with that, the three we transported back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**_ August 1st - RWBY dorm room - Beacon Academy - Remnant _ ** __

Blake woke up for the first time since she left Menagerie well-rested, and the reason soon became apparent, even if it made little sense. By the looks of it, she was on Yang's bunk, but that wasn't the weirdest part. Laying on her was the cloak covered leader of Team RWBY. That was odd. Then she looked to her left and saw Weiss on top of Yang.  _ How'd this even happen?  _ She thought. Just then, her ear picked up on movement to her left and found Yang looking at her. "You okay, Blake?" 

_ Huh? Why wasn't Yang freaking out?  _ "Uh, what's going on? How'd this even happen?" Blake asked, voicing her earlier thought.

"You don't remember? Well, you were pretty out of it." Yang then paused and grabbed Blake and pulled her in for a kiss, "That's what happened. Last night, you and Weiss sat the two of us down and told us about your feelings. At first, we were skeptical, as we knew nothing about this sort of relationship." Yang paused again.

"What convinced you?"

"Well, when you started talking about the Faunus mate marks' and their benefits, and also how much love you two contained in your guys' eyes, we thought we'd try it. Let me tell you I've never been more comfortable."

Suddenly a broad smile appeared on Blake's face, happy that something was going right. She started purring, something she hadn't done since she was with her parents. Her parents...right. When she was about to leave for Vale, her parents told her that a couple of days before her 17th birthday, she needed to call home. As for why she didn't know, but right now, the sun wasn't even up yet, Yang fell back to sleep, and she was comfortable. So, she decided to deal with it later. Everything seems to be going great. If she's lucky, she wouldn't have to deal with anything world-shattering for the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First of all, I would like to sincerely apologize for my absence. January was busy for me. There were auditions for band next year, multiple Jazz festivals and school on top of that. Plus I lost some motivation for a while. Hopefully, now updates will be a bit more frequent but ADHD's a bitch so who knows, I sure as hell don't.  
> Now on the topic of the story. I feel like the explanation two Harry, Hermione, and Daphne was more fleshed out then the Percy and Annabeth one. Please let me know if I could fix anything. I want Ron and Draco to be a bigger part of the story like I do with the 6 and Thaila, Nico, Grover, and Reyna so I will need to think about how to about it.  
> During my hiatus, I read a crap ton of RWBY fics that are great, and re-read Linked in Life and Love more than twice. I will be taking elements of LiLaL's mates system but I will be changing it so it's not just a carbon copy of that feature. I also didn't know how to go about getting Yang and Ruby involved in the relationship so I did what I did. When I come up with something better I will go back and change it but for right now that's what it's going to be.  
> I hope the flow of Daphne and Draco becoming part of the group was ok. Please tell me if I can make it better.  
> As for the weapons I have links to photos of art showing what each part of the weapon looks like. I am by no mean a good artist so none of that art is mine even if I wish it was. I will post links to the picture eventually so you guys can see what I'm going for.  
> I also need your opinions on something, so I have been trying to come up with a team name for the six for a month and I can't come up with anything good. So, I might just not give them a name and have them be a team of three and a team of two. Or I could have them have a name, but to do that I would need help coming up with it.  
> Thank you for reading all constructive criticism is welcome and sorry again for the wait.  
> Next chapter we go back to Percy, flesh out a couple of other details and then the six are going to Remnant.  
> -PoseidonLTS


	4. Reunion

**_Island of Menagerie - Remnant - August 5th_ **

Chieftain Belladonna took a look at the items assembled before him. He nodded, deeming everything was in order. Just then, his wife walked into the room, "Honey, is everything packed?"

"I just finished before you got here." His smile faded, "They come back in seven days. What will we say? What will _they_ say? We don't even know them. How do we fix a family torn apart?" 

Kali rushed over as Ghira sat on the bed. Her arms did their best to wrap around his towering form. "Hey!" She gave him a teary smile, "I have a feeling they are going to love being home. You need to stop getting worked up about the what-ifs." She patted his arm gently and stood, "Now, the boat for Vale leaves in an hour, so let's get a move on."

So they did. 

"Kali, does Blake know we're coming?"

Kali responded with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her amber eyes, "No, but I am excited to meet her team. We haven’t heard from her in over a year. The last time we talked was right after she left the White Fang and said she wanted to go to Beacon. I hope she’s doing ok.”

"I will be judging her teammates for myself. If there are any boys on that team, I will be having a private conversation will them to make sure they don’t have any ill intent toward Blake." When Ghira finished, Kail started snickering, “...What?” 

"Ghira, you do know she swings the other way, right?” She turned and saw him choke on his water.

“ ** _WHAT?”_** Pretty much everyone in the market turned to their chieftain, who looked like he was a mix between shocked, angry, and relived. The Belladonna’s then looked around a saw everyone watching them. “Ah, heh, um, everything is ok, and uh, pay us no mind.” Ghira said to the crowd and then turned to Kali and lowered his voice, “How have I not been told something like this? That’s huge!”

Kali looked a little sheepish, “Uh, I don’t know. I just never got around to it. Are you mad because I didn’t tell you, or do you have a problem with your daughter’s sexuality?”

“Of course, I approve of her sexuality, what kind of question is that?” He sighed, “I just wasn’t expecting it. Well, that just means I need to interrogate the girls on her team too.” 

Kali shook her head and took his hand, “Let’s get going. If nothing goes wrong, we will be there a day or two before the boys come back.” She said, and they boarded the ship to Vale.

* * *

**_Half-Blood Hill - Earth - August 9th_ **

"I'm gonna miss you two," Chiron said as the demigods were waiting for the Fates. After processing it for a few days, Percy was able to come to terms with what happened to him. That isn't saying he is happy with the revelation that came to a head a few days ago, but he's dealing with it. Now that the day was here, he was excited to see/meet his real family.

Annabeth was also very intrigued as to what Remnant had in store for them as well, "We're going to miss you too. As well as all you guys," Annabeth said back to the group of demigods surrounding the pair. She took a good look around the camp, the first place she felt home. She looked at the strawberry fields, the rock climbing wall, the dining pavilion, the forest. Shifting her gaze, she landed on the Big House where long talks with Chiron occurred, the cabins where she met her family, and the docks where she and Percy shared their first kiss. Finally, she looked at the group standing in front of her, and couldn't help but tear up a bit. This was happening. They had to say goodbye today. 

Before Percy could say his goodbyes, a flash occurred, and there stood one of the Fates. “Perseus and Annabeth, it is time for your journey to Remnant, but first, there are some gifts for you to receive.” The Fate then summoned Riptide and Annabeth’s Yankee Cap from their respective pockets. “The first two will be changes to these items. Perseus, Anaklusmos is now able to change into a trident that you will be able to throw, and it will return to your hand with a thought. While in trident form, it can fire dust infused lasers.” (Think of the Chitauri rifles from Avengers) 

She then turned to Annabeth, “I have turned your cap into a piece of cloth that can be attached to a garment of your choosing. When attached, it will give that piece of clothing the invisibility properties your cap contained. I am also giving you control over the magic so you can wear it without you turning invisible.”

The items returned to their owners, and Percy said, “Thank you, I don’t mean to sound greedy or anything, but did you say that that was the first two? How many are there?”

The Fate smiled, “There are a total of six, I felt the need to make sure you were properly equipped for Remnant. My sisters, however, do not share this same sentiment, but I think it is appropriate.” She then turned to address Annabeth. “Now, you have not been given your semblance yet. Allow me to remedy that. Your semblance will be similar to one of Harry’s significant others. While she can see a single target’s strengths and weaknesses, you can assess the battlefield and find the best ways to approach any hostile situation.”

“Heh, of course, you get a semblance concerning battle strategy.” She looked at Percy, saw his smart ass expression, and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“Shut up.”

The Fate spoke up again, “Now onto, Annabeth’s dagger…”

* * *

**_Potter Manor - Earth - August 9th_ **

Only a few people were saying goodbye to the Potter-Blacks. Draco and Ron, of course, being two of them.

“I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“Yeah, it won’t be the same without you girls keeping scar-head in line.”

Hermione walked and gave them both a hug, “Hey, stop it, Merlin said Harry’s brother would have something to let us communicate with you guys.” Daphne came up and joined the hug.

“God, I can’t believe I’m willing hugging you two prats.”

Draco turned to her, “Oh, come on, you know you can’t get enough of us,” he said, smirking.

The two of them broke away to talk to some of the others that were there. Harry came up then. “I’m really going to miss you two. When I figure out how to contact you guys, I will call or whatever it is Percy uses.”

“Don’t worry, mate. We’ll be here waiting.” Ron said.

‘Yeah, besides, Weasley is gonna get on my nerves eventually.”

“Well, I don’t want to ruin the festivities, but Harry, Hermione, and Daphne. It’s time.”

* * *

**_Somewhere off the mainland of Sanus - Remnant - August 7th_ **

Her face was in the sand when she woke up. Her arms around Ghira. Groggily she got up and saw the damage the ship had taken. “Ghira,” she said while shaking him, “Ghira, get up. Get up now!”

He opened his eyes, “What happened?”

“There must have been a Grimm attack last night.”

“We need to find the captain now!”

After searching for the better part of fifteen minutes, they finally found the captain under some debris. “Sir, are you alright?” Kali asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but the ship ain’t. It’s going to be a few days before the Aquarius will be good to go.”

“Oh no! Ghira, we won’t be there to talk to Blake before they get back. What are we going to do.?”

“Well, we can help repair the boat and hope for the best. I hope we can get there soon.”

* * *

**_Beacon Academy - Remnant - August 9th_ **

Blake woke up from a very restful night’s sleep. One of the best she has had in a long time. The cat Faunus started her morning routine and got ready for the day. Everything was going great except she couldn’t shake the feeling something wasn’t right.

She ate breakfast with her team and team JNPR, went through her first classes of the day, and was on her lunch break when visions started appearing. Memories of when she was a child, playing with her brothers. Then scenes of Harry being abused. Percy being expelled. The pain and agony they both went through. Tears were falling down her face as she curled into a ball in the library. She saw Percy’s trip through the river Styx and Tartarus. She saw Sirius’s death and all the others, Harry experienced. She saw Percy and Annabeth’s bonds strengthen. She saw Harry get married to Daphne and Hermione.

She saw the good and bad—the times when they were at their highest and when they were at their lowest. She saw their entire lives. Finally, she saw the Fates and Merlin explain what happened, and she saw them arriving at Beacon.

The rest of team RWBY found her after she didn’t show up to the next period. She was so overwhelmed and in shock that she wasn’t responding. Just as Weiss was going to lift her to the infirmary, the library doors burst open. There stood two identical panther Faunus.

* * *

**_Beacon Courtyard - Remnant - August 9th_ **

Two portals appeared in the courtyard, and five figures exited them. Two men and three women. Both Percy and Harry experienced what Blake did during the trip. They saw each other’s memories and also saw Blake’s. They got to meet their parents in a way and got to see what Blake’s personality is.

They turned and embraced each other like their lives depended on it. 

Harry spoke first. “I missed you.”

“I did too.” They stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other. 

After letting go, they felt a pull. Thinking for a few moments, they realized it was from Blake. Both of them started running, trying to find her. 

“Well, we better catch up.” Said Annabeth with the others nodding in agreement. So, they took off after their significant others.

They finally located the building she was in and burst through the doors. They saw her surrounded by three other girls trying to get a response from her.

Blake made eye contact with Percy and Harry and cried harder. They rushed to her, pushing the others out of the way.

“It’s okay,” Percy said.

“We got you.” They were holding her from both sides.

“We’re not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears cobwebs*  
> Hello? Is anyone there?
> 
> Hello, it's been a while, and I apologize for that. Quarantine sucks. My mental health took a pretty steep dive. I am better now, and I'm really happy to get this out there. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> The gangs all here.
> 
> I have some ideas on where to go next. It might be a while, but it should be sooner than this. I appreciate constructive criticism and if there is anything I need to work on please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for all the support. I mean a lot that someone likes this half thought out idea.
> 
> I will see you in the next chapter. Thank you again
> 
> -PoseidonLTS


End file.
